MyracleXChekov: Forever Together
by PUFFYAmiYumifan94
Summary: Another songfic. Myracle finds out she's pregnant, so she must find comfort from her friends. I improvised this at 4 or 5 in the morning, so it's not the greatest. Rated Teen for suggestive language and situations.


**Another MyracleXChekov songfic wewt :P **

**It kinda sucks cause I just improvised it out of nowhere, plus I wrote this at 4 in the fricken morning. I swear, my brain cells were dying.**

**This time, the song is Forever by Puffy AmiYumi. **

**Hope u like it! Please review!**

**_-*I only own Cata, Mari, Myracle, and Ayame.*-_**

**There are certain pronounciations to their names, "Mari" is pronounced Mah-ree, (not Mary or Marie) Cata is pronounced Cate-uh, Ayame= I-yah-may, Myracle= Mer-ac-le.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Who would've thought that I'd find a boy like you  
But when I saw you there I knew, yes I knew_

_That we'd never be torn apart from the start  
We'd make our first glance last forever_

"Chekov? Chekov! Are you here?"

Myracle's calls for Chekov were lost in the gabber of her three friends, Ayame, Mari, and Cata. She could not understand, much less hear what they were blabbing about now, but at this moment, it was unimportant. She had to find Chekov and tell him the bad news.

Her three friends were found, and beamed aboard the starship Enterprise (with their permission) and they were so over excited that they just would not keep quiet! Cata fainted a few too many times, much to Dr. McCoy's delight. She had even overheard the captain and the first officer blab about what a nuisance they were. Gah! Myracle just had to find Chekov! She had very important news for him. She was hoping she wouldn't be lost, confused, and alone after telling him.

"Chekov? Where are you?"

"Myracle? Myracle! Over here! Vat's the matter?"

"I'm... I'm..." Then she laughed so hard she could barely get the words out. "I'm PREGNANT, Chekov."

Then she fainted.

_You're too young that I'd like though you're good  
And then I shows all them my shoe, oh so true_

So lost in your eyes I can't wait for our first date  
When we make our first glance last forever

A few days later Myracle told her friends.

"You're WHAT?" Cata asked.

"Oh my god, who is the daddy? Any day, I would want to have a baby with a sweet and handsome guy." Ayame said.

"Um... I'd rather, maybe um... keep it a surprise?"

"Leave Myracle alone," Mari said. "This is life-changing, you know."

Myracle smiled a private _Thank you _to Mari. Mari smiled back.

"Ok, I'll tell you dare ga sore o." Myracle was still practicing her Japanese, mind you, and Cata always understood because she was Japanese, herself.

"It was..." Myracle could hardly make a sentence. "Chekov..."

The girls all gasped, and started to chatter frantically to one another. None of them noticed Myracle escape the room.

_Later alone with Chekov_

_  
_"Miss Myracle, vat re ve to do? Ve are only teenagers, how can ve have a baby?"

"...Maybe you should study the female body some more... then maybe you'll understand..."

"Um... ok. So, are you going to teach me any more Japanese? Like maybe another song?"

"I can teach you Nichiyoubi no Musume, or Haru no Asa, or even Asia no Junshin... Even Yume no Tame ni, or Circuit no Musume, or-"

"Asia no Junshin, how about that one? Just sing it to me, I don't feel like learning anything."

So Myracle sang all night, and Chekov fell asleep.

_  
Please don't break my heart before we start this love affair  
It would make my teary eyes shrunk dry (oh what a guy) _

_  
_Pretty soon, her friends (or at least Ayame and Cata) had blabbed the news to everyone on the ship. Which meant everyone would be invading Myracle's personal air and such. It made Myracle very uncomfortable, for she did not appriciate her personal air being invaded.

"_Well... at least they don't know who did it_," Myracle thought to herself. "_They would most likely be pissed. Ahh... what do I know? I only know about myself. How the hell am I supposed to know what anyone else thinks?_"

"Miss Myracle, how are you feeling?"

"Are you ok?"

"How did this happen?"

"Dare ga sore o?"

"Just STOP IT! You are making me OVERLY NERVOUS!!!" Myracle shouted.

Mari said, "Yeah, why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Thank you for that, Mari..."

"No problem."

_Later alone with Chekov_

"Chekov, I'm scared... What will happen next?"

"I don' know. Ve vill have to take each day as it comes,"

"But what if we don't make it?"

"Who cares? Ve are together now, does that not count?"

"It does count, I guess. Let's make these memories last..."

"Vatewer vill make you happy, Miss Myracle."

We'll never be torn apart when we're sweethearts  
Making our first dance last forever

"I love you."

_Forever... _


End file.
